1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine, and more particularly to a machine for cutting a number of wood plates from a timber simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wood plates may be cut from a timber one at a time by a cutting machine and should be further treated or machined after being cut by the machine.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wood cutting machines.